The Change of Fate
by Yaoi Faerie
Summary: The senshis have fallen leaving Cosmos to go on alone. Having nothing left in the present, she wishes herself into the future. Is this the beginning of a new fate? ~This is my first gw/sm! Please r/r! ^.~x **Another Poem, plus chpt 2 and 3 up! ^_^
1. Prologue - Fall of the Senshis

_~ Ossu minna! This is my first gundam wing/ sailor moon fic. Please go easy on me! It's not much now cause it's only the prologue. This isn't the real ending to Sailor Moon. I changed it around a lot! Okay? I hope to get the next parts up soon! Well let's begin with a little Japanese lesson shall we?? ~_

_Hai :: Yes_

_Iie :: No_

_Arigatou :: Thank you_

_Gomen/Gomen ne/ Gomen nasai :: Sorry_

_Baka :: Idiot/stupid etc_

_Wakatta :: I understand/Okay_

_O genki desu ka :: Are you alright?_

_Demo :: But_

_Minna :: Everyone_

_Odango Atama :: Dumpling head (In english would be Meatball Head)_

_Ginzuishou :: Silver Imperium Crystal_

_Ossu :: Hello_

_Onegai :: Please_

_I think that's it in this chapter! I can't remember. Okay well let's go on with the story!_

_Disclaimer :: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, they belong to their respective creators._

The Change of Fate

Prologue: Fall of the Senshis 

Author: Sailor X 

Death. 

It was all around her. The smell of it filled the air_. 'How could this have happened, how could I let this happen'_. She looked around and saw the dead bodies of her senshi_. _

_'Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Neptune, Uranus, Pluto and little Saturn'_. 

"Gomen.. I'm so sorry." she whispered through her tears. 

"I didn't know.. I swear I didn't know this would happen..

"WHY?!" she yelled angrily into the emptiness which surrounded her. 

No answer. 

_'Was I expecting one?'_ she thought as she gave an exasperated chuckle. 

The battle has ended, but she had never felt so empty; so miserable. Who said that destiny was written down on stone? If it were, then she would be happy with her friends and with..mamo-chan. Her Mamo-chan. They had seen the future, where she ruled as Neo Queen Serenity alongside of her beloved Endymion. _'Was that all bull shit?'_

They had defeated Chaos, but was it worth the final outcome? Was it worth having all whom she holds dear die? 

The inner senshi went first.

****FLASHBACK****

"Minna!!! Don't do it! You can't beat it!" Usagi painfully cried at her four best friends. Tears flowed from her eyes. She didn't want them to do this, they can't beat Chaos. 

"Don't worry Usagi, we've got to try..ne? Guys?" responded Venus. 

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about, let's team up!" announced Jupiter while cracking her knuckles. "READY?"

"Hai!" 

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

The four powers combined and headed straight for the enemy. It hit dead on as a cloud of dust started raising into the air.

"YEAH!" Minako said while giving Usagi a wink and flashing a 'V' sign.

"Pathetic." The voice we could all learn to hate calmly said. "You actually think you can defeat me with those weak powers? HAHAHA". 

A black ball of energy started forming in its hands. It was drenched in evil. Usagi's eyes widened as she realization finally hit her. 

"WATCH OUT MINNA!" she cried out but it was too late. It had released the energy and headed straight to her friends. She closed her eyes not able to watch it. She could hear them.. Hear their painful screams. 

"IIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!"

****END FLASHBACK****

"Gomen nasai. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." 

She walked to wear their bodies were laying, crouching down next to the first senshi of all of them she had befriended.

"Mercury.. Ami-chan. The brains of the group." She let out a soft giggle. 

****FLASHBACK****

"Ami-chan!! Why are you studying. Look how nice it is outside! Today we're going to fool around all day!" Usagi said as she yanked the book from her friend's hands. 

"Fool around? Okay! I've never done that before." They walked away bracing themselves for the fun to come.

****END FLASHBACK****

"I'm glad I got you to have fun that day." She giggled again. "If it weren't for you, I would have failed all my exams. I'll miss you..Arigatou." She bent down and kissed the gem on her friend's tiara as a blue light shone and made its way to her.

_'I'll miss you too Usagi-chan, remember to study lots okay?' _

She got up and walked over to the next body. 

"Mars.. Rei-chan, I never would have stayed in shape if it weren't for all those arguments we had." She whispered.

****FLASHBACK****

Usagi was crying, Fiore had just taken her Mamo-chan away. "Iie. I don't want to fight anymore.. I don't want to lose any more people." She said as she held back a sob. Rei made her way over to Usagi and gave her a painful slap.

"Usagi-chan no Baka." She yelled. She lowered her voice and continued "You can't give up. You won't lose anymore of us, I promise." Rei bent down and gave Usagi a reassuring hug. (A/N I know that's not how it went)

****END FLASHBACK****

"If it weren't for you, I could probably name hundreds of times I would have given up.. Arigatou Rei-chan. You were truly the fire in all our lives." A tear made its way down her creamy skin as she kissed her friend's forehead. A fiery red light sparked brightly at the connection.

She slowly dragged herself to the next corpse lying helplessly on the ground.

"Jupiter.. Mako-chan. Who's going to make me all those yummy goodies from now on?" She brushed a strand of brown hair out of her friend's face. 

****FLASHBACK****

"WOWW! That looks delicious!" said a drooling Usagi.

"Nani? Oh.. Arigatou, I made these myself.. demo, aren't you afraid of me?" asked Makoto.

"Eh? Should I be?"

****END FLASHBACK****

"I don't know how people could be afraid of you, you're one of the nicest people I know, and I can always count on you to protect me." She gave a slight smile but it quickly faded. "Demo.. why can't I protect you?".

She could no longer hold back the tears. Leaning down, she kissed Makoto's forehead as a green light made its way to her.

_'Usagi-chan, don't worry; and I'm sure you'll learn how to cook someday.. haha'_

She stood up and made her way over to the last of the inner senshi.

"Venus.. Minako-chan, my twin." She let out a soft giggle

****FLASHBACK****

"SUGOIII!! I can't believe that I get to fight alongside with **The** Sailor V! You're my idol!" squealed an overexcited Usagi. 

"Ta-dah! In the flesh."

****END FLASHBACK****

"Minako-chan.. Who am I going to drool over guys with now?" Several more tears found their way down her face. "I love you." (A/N no not in any lesbionic way) She gave a soft kiss where the gem lays on Minako's tiara. An orange light flowed to her body. 

_'Usagi-chan, you can always drool over guys without me! I wish I could flash you the 'V' sign demo.. You'll just have to picture it! Haha.. I'll miss you'_

"I'm so sorry minna.. I should have been able to protect you all. Gomen nasai.. You were always there for me and I just let you die." She didn't even bother wiping the tears away. They flowed freely down the smooth surface of her skin, leaving tiny droplets of water on the ground.

"I love you minna, I hope you all have a good afterlife."

The outer senshi were next to meet their fall.

****FLASHBACK****

"We're not ready! We can't beat Chaos yet. We have to leave minna...we're not ready..." Usagi desperately cried out to her remaining friends.

"Koneko-chan, you know as well as I do that we can't leave. Don't worry, the outers will kick this things ass! Right minna?"

"Haruka, even though we're fighting for our lives here, please watch your language in front of Hota-chan." Michiru sighed, putting her hand up to her forehead.

"Hai hai...Yosh, let's do this!"

"World Shaking!"

"Deep submerge!"

"Dead Scream."

The three planet-like balls of energy merged together and made its way over to chaos.

"Iie..It's not going to work.. iie..." Usagi was on the ground cradling her fallen senshi. 'Why aren't I doing anything?' She watched as the attack hit chaos. 

Nothing happened.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! (A/N **~**sweatdrop~. I give major credit to whoever can make an evil laugh sound good) I thought the outer senshi were supposed to be stronger than those pathetic inners. You're just as pitiful!" 

Usagi could hear that murderous laugh continuously in her mind. "Iie.. stop it.. Onegai". She looked back to the fight only to see the same thing happen again. The outers were going to die. 

"IIEEEEE!" she frantically screamed out. "Don't leave me too!" She raised her hands in front of her brooch summoning the ginzuishou. 

"Koneko-chan! Yamete, don't worry about us. This is our fate." Haruka gave Usagi one last reassuring smile before chaos released its energy. 

They were dead.

****END FLASHBACK****

"You should have let me use the ginzuishou. I could have saved you all.. why did you stop me?" 

She closed her eyes and listened to the wind. It carried with it death and despair. Her eyelids slowly reopened and she made her way to where the outers' bodies laid. 

"Uranus... Haruka, you should have let me save you. If only I was as strong as you."

****FLASHBACK****

"Look at that major hunksmeister!" squealed Usagi with hearts in her eyes. Haruka turned to look at Usagi and gave her a wink. She started walking towards the love struck girl. 

"EEEEEEEK! Did you see that? He's coming over here!"

"Ossu, what's your name?" asked the 'hunk'.

"U....U..."

"Your name is U?"

"U....Us..."

"Her name is Usagi." Answered a blushing Minako.

"Oh I see, Usagi. Do you mind if I call you Koneko? Your hair reminds me of a kitten." Haruka asked while flashing a smile.

Usagi fainted.

****END FLASHBACK****

"Haruka, you're so lucky. You're can be a hunkalicious guy, and a super hot babe." She couldn't help but laugh a little. "Arigatou, for protecting me all those times." She gently kissed her forehead as an amber light flashed to her body. (A/N I have no idea what her color is..yellow or blue? You can tell me in a review ~wink~) 

_'Koneko-chan, remember, I'll still find a way to make every guy that hits on you miserable.'_

She got up and walked over to the next senshi.

"Neptune... Michiru, you really are the goddess of the seas."

She closed her eyes and she could see Michiru playing her violin. (A/N Gomen!! I couldn't think of anything!!) "That always calms me down... I only wish... I only wish you could play for me once more. I'll miss you."

She leaned down and gave a small kiss to the jewelry. An aqua marine light shone for a second as it made its way to her then disappeared.

_'Usagi-chan, one day..I'll play for you again'_

"Pluto.. Puu. I can't even remember how many times you've gotten me out of deep trouble." 

****FLASHBACK****

"Puu.. Don't you ever get bored at the time gates?"

"Yes princess, all the time." Replied Setsuna as a sad expression crept upon her face.

"Puu.. what did I tell you about calling me princess?" Usagi let out a sigh. "I'm sorry that you had to be the time keeper, but remember, whenever you're bored out of your mind, just pop up wherever I am and I'll keep you company k?"

Setsuna had a surprised look on her face. "Arigatou, Usagi-chan." She smiled as Usagi flashed her a 'V' sign. (A/N sorry couldn't think of anything for pluto either!!)

****END FLASHBACK****

"I truly am sorry that you had to be the time keeper, I can't even begin imagining how lonely that would be."

"Arigatou Puu.. You were always like a second mother to me..wait or is that a third mother?" she giggled. 

She proceeded to give a gentle kiss to the wisest senshi, as a dark ruby light shone brightly when the connection was made.

_'Arigatou Usagi-chan.. You've done more for me then you even realize'_

She once again stood up and finally made her way over to the smallest yet most powerful senshi. Her eyes watered even more as she looked upon the young one's calm expression.

"Little Hota-chan, you didn't have to do it.. I could have beaten chaos with the ginzuishou."

"You didn't have to give sacrifice your life.."

****FLASHBACK****

"Iie.. They're dead..they're all dead." Usagi was sitting down hugging her knees. She felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She turned around and met a pair of cold purple eyes.

"Hota-chan.."

"Gomen Usagi-san.. It's my turn."

Usagi's eyes widened as she realized the child's intentions. 

"Iie Hota-chan.. You can't do it!! If you die.. I'll be all alone."

"Gomen nasai Usagi-san, there's no other way." she replied.

"I'll use the ginzuishou!"

"Iie, the world needs you. It's our job to protect you. Sayonara."

Hotaru walked over to the cause of this all. Chaos. She held her glaive high in her hands.

"You actually think that you can beat me with your little toy Saturn? You think that a little girl will defeat me? The 7 other senshi couldn't even harm me." mocked Chaos. 

"Do not underestimate your opponent. Prepare to meet your doom. I am Death." She smirked.

"Death Reborn Revolution!"

Black ribbons started to encircle the child's body. Usagi watched as her friend sacrificed herself. Chaos wasn't expecting this. He gave a torturous cry as he fell to his death. (A/N ~sweatdrops again~) 

****END FLASHBACK****

"You didn't have to do that Hota-chan. The world needs you just as much as they need me."

"I didn't even do anything!! I feel so helpless.. Princess of the moon. Whatever.."

"Saturn.. The senshi of death, destruction and rebirth.."

****FLASHBACK****

"What's wrong with me?" cried Hotaru as she tried to hold back the tears. "I don't want to hurt my friends.. Friends.. is that what I should call those people that are afraid of me?"

She was sitting on a bench crying endlessly. She had just hurt another boy at school.

"I didn't mean to.. I swear.. Why can't I be normal?"

Usagi had just been walking around humming happily when she spotted the little girl. 

"Hotaru-chan, O genki desu ka?"

"Hai.." she whispered through her sniffling.

"Iie.. You're lying. Tell me what's wrong."

"Okay.. Usagi-san.. I haven't told many people this. Sometimes I feel as though I just black out. When I wake up, I realize that I've hurt the people around me.. demo, I can never remember it."

"Hota-chan.."

"It's okay Usagi-san, you don't have to stay here and talk to me.. No one wants to be my friend. Everyone is afraid of me." As she finished, Usagi bent down and gave the girl a heart-warming hug.

"Hotaru, listen to me. I'm not afraid of you, and of course I'm your friend! You're a wonderful friend and all those other kids don't know what their missing." She paused to wipe a tear off her companion's face. "I'll find a way to help you okay? In the meantime, don't worry about what others say about you."

"Demo.. Usagi-san. It still hurts when they call me those names."

"Well maybe I'll have to have a talk with these kids.. or maybe send Haruka to threaten them a little." she grinned.

"Iie, its okay.. Arigatou for cheering me up."

"No problemo! Just remember.. I'll always be here for you when you need me." 

****END FLASHBACK****

"Gomen Hotaru-chan, for all that you had to go through. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help. Demo, I told you that I'd always be there for you.. I guess I already broke that promise.."

"Gomen nasai...." 

She bent down to kiss the child's forehead. A purple light was shining as it made its way to her. (A/N I know you must be sick of that!!) She hugged the girl's body tightly as more tears fell from her crystal blue eyes.

_'Usagi-san, it was my decision. But, I just want to say arigatou, for being my friend. You don't know how much that meant to me..'_

She stood up and took another look at her senshi.

"What am I going to do without you.. All this time I've been fighting to protect my friends, demo.. you're all gone. Why should I keep fighting?"

"This wasn't supposed to happen!! Why.."

"I should have protected you all."

_'Odango Atama, stop acting like a baka. Go on with your life. You have a world full of people to protect.'_

_'Rei-chan is right Usagi, don't be so depressed over our deaths.'_

_'We'll always be with you no matter what.'_

"Arigatou my friends. Rest in Peace."

"Ja ne, for I know we will meet again."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was time to move on. 

"Usako." called a voice.

She turned around and gasped.

"Mamo-chan.. h..how are you here?"

"Usako, I don't have long. They're only letting me talk to you for a short while. I wanted to say sorry that I couldn't be here with you during the battle."

"Iie.. You don't have to apologize. It wasn't your fault."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too Mamo-chan.." 

"I also wanted to tell you.. I don't want you to cry over me. Don't let my death ruin your life. Move on. I want you to love again."

"Demo.. Mamo-chan.. I don't know if I can."

"Hai, you can. I'll always love you no matter what, and I'll always be by your side, don't forget that.. demo, I still want you to live your life to the fullest. Our fates have changed Usako, that's pretty obvious."

"Hai.."

"Promise me Usako. Promise me that you won't let this ruin your life."

"I promise Mamo-chan.. I'll do it for you.. demo.. can you call me that name one more time?." she pleaded as she put on a sad puppy face.

"Arigatou.. Odango Atama"

"Once more.. onegai."

"Odango Atama."

"Arigatou. Will I ever see you again?"

"Perhaps.. I don't think so though.. Gomen."

"Wakatta.. Sarabada.. Mamo..ru." 

Mamoru gave her a smile. "Sarabada, Usagi."

He leaned down and gave her a kiss on her forehead as he faded from sight. Her crescent moon flared as it shattered, only to reveal an eight-pointed star. A staff appeared in front of her. At the top was situated a pink orb with the same eight pointed star at the top and two white wings coming from each side. She took hold of the staff as her outfit changed and two heart shaped odangos replaced the old ones. Two angelic white wings burst from her back and shone majestically.

Her blue eyes shined with a new wisdom. With a wave of her staff, the senshis' bodies disappeared from existence. _'I hope you enjoy your next life, my friends'. _

"I will protect this world, now and forever."

She walked back to her house. Once there, she proceeded to knock on the door. A woman with long flowing blue hair opened the door."

"Hello, may I help you young lady?" asked Ikuko.

"Kaasan! Who is it!" came the voice of a young boy as he walked to the front door. "Nani?? Aren't you Sailor Moon?"

"In a way."

"SUGOI! What are you doing here?" he yelled out while continuously grinning.

She couldn't help but smile. "I have come to say Farewell.." she replied with a sad tone.

"Honey, who's at the door?" asked Ken as he also made his way to the door.

"Gomen ne, Sailor Moon, but I don't understand." answered Ikuko.

"Kaasan.. 'Tousan.. Shingo. It's me. Usagi."

"NANIII?? USAGI?? You're Sailor Moon!?!"

"Hai.. I have come to say goodbye. Gomen, I love you all but there is nothing left for me here. My friends.. they.. they have just died for me."

"Usagi, what are you talking about? What happened to your hair?, it's silver." asked Ken.

"Nani? Oh. I guess it's part of my new form."

"I really don't know how to explain to you. Basically, my fellow senshi and I have just fought a battle with Chaos, a powerful enemy. They all sacrificed their lives for me.. _'Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn..' _I can't stay here anymore. It brings back too many memories."

"I think I understand, I'm so sorry musume-chan. Demo, where are you going?" inquired her mother.

"To the future."

"Oneesan.. will we ever see you again?"

"Iie.." A few tears rolled down her face.

"Wakatta, I hope you find what your looking for. Good luck. We'll miss you." said Ken as he hugged his only daughter. Ikuko imitated his movements and soon they were in a big group hug as Shingo joined in.

"Arigatou minna, for being such a great family. Please tell Naru-chan and Melvin (A/N can't remember his jap name..) for me."

"I'll miss you all, sarabada.."

"I still can't believe my sister is Sailor Moon." Shingo said to himself while his family sweatdropped. "Haha...uhh I mean. Good luck Usagi!" he finally said while scratching his head.

Usagi gave one last smile to her family. She then summoned the ginzuishou.

"Holy Ginzuishou, I beg of you to grant me this wish. Please send me to the future where I will hopefully be able start over my life." 

The crystal flared brightly and as the light died down, she faded out of the present with that reassuring smile still on her face.

_'I love you minna'_

Death.

Most people fear it. Everyone dies at one point of their life. Everyone, excepting for her. She is cursed with immortality, to forever protect this galaxy. With the powers given to her by her friends, nothing will stand in her way. If anyone shall try, that will be the day they shall fall. She is the most powerful being in existence. She is Cosmos.

::End Prologue::

_~Okay.. That was kinda long for a prologue but I had to get all that out! Geesshh! Sorry.. it really sucked. I hope the next parts will be better though. That's when the real story begins!_

_Pleaseee review! I really don't want to continue this if everyone hates it. I'm not that satisfied with it. If you want to flame me, at least tell me what I can do to make it better. Theres not much you can say yet.. This is just the beginning. Well. Ja ne guyz! 'Til the next chapter!_

_Ohhh and one more thing! The most important thing.. WHO SHOULD USAGI HOOK UP WITH?? Haha.. out of the wing boys.. no Milliardo etc. please. I still don't know..most likely Hiiro-chan. But I want to write what you guyz want to read. So please tell me in a review or email or something. _

_~*Sailor X*~ ^.^x_

Written: April 6th


	2. Poem - I will

~Ossu! Sorry to disappoint you..this is not a new chapter for those of you hoping it was! Haha..its just a poem I thought I'd stick in you know? Oh and it looks like its going to be Hiiro-chan but don't worry, please keep telling me who you want Usagi to hook up with. Hmm perhaps with more than one wingboy? ^.~

_ _

_Oh and thank you SOOO MUCHH for all the wonderful reviews. That really boosted my writing confidence. You don't know how much it means too me. If only you could have seen me! I didn't know that getting reviews would be so exciting! *Everyone else sweat drops* haha sorry this is my first posted fanfic so I'm really excited. Keep up with the great reviews. Oh and did you guyz notice that I made mamoru a good guy? Haha. Everyone always turns him into a complete asshole. Haha. But it doesn't mean I like him..no way. Mamo baka deserves to die. And he probably wont come back. Unless my story gets realllly boring and I need some conflict..but then I already made him all nice and caring. o.0 anyways Thanx again!~_

_ _

Disclaimer :: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. 

The Change of Fate

Poem :: I will

Author :: Sailor X

Happiness.

I no longer know the meaning of the word

My life itself has lost its meaning

My friends, they were my light

And now the light has died

I long to be able to join them and have my smile return

But death is only a dream for me

There's so much I need to learn

In a way, I have died

I am but a soulless shell

Sworn to protect the galaxy

Cursed with immortality

An immortality to be lived in eternal loneliness

I live alone

I fight alone

And if the day comes, I will die alone

Oh, how I yearn for death

Fate won't even allow me to take my own life

I suppose I can die in battle

But with the power that I've been given

That day will probably never come.

Is this my destiny?

I beg of you, please just let me be free

But I know that will never happen

At least answer me this question

_Why me?_

Why must all my friends be taken from me?

Why must I keep fighting when the ones I loved and protected are dead?

Why am I the one to suffer?

Have I done anything to deserve this?

Can't you see I can't do this alone?

But I must try

I _will_ try

I promised them I would move on

I will do it, even if it takes me long

I will, my friends.

:: End Poem ::

~So how was it? I wrote this realllllly quickly so it's not one of my best poems.. I hope you liked it though. Okay well I'll get the next chapter out soon okay? And PLEASEE feel free to give me some ideas or things you would like to see in the next chapters because I'm having major writers block..its getting harder and harder to think of something original! Geeshh. Okay then ja ne guyz! ^.^x ~

Written :: April 8th

_ _


	3. Chapter One - Ice Blue Eyes

~Gomen gomen gomen __

~Gomen gomen gomen! And another one thousand gomens. I know I haven't updated this in a while! But seriously..I've been straining myself to think of the plot! And I really can't, plus I had a lot of guests over recently.. and a lot of other personal stuff I rather wouldn't discuss. But it's still selfish of me to just read everyone's fic and not even continuing my own. 

But I'm back! And here's Chapter one. I didn't know who to pair Usagi with. Hiiro had the most votes but Wufei was pretty close too..and the others..well they got a vote here and there. So I was thinking, Hiiro or Wufei, Hiiro or Wufei. There are a lot of Hiiro/Usagi fics out there, perhaps I should do a Wufei/Usagi, but then I am a hardcore Hiiro and Usagi fan. Some might be sick of it..but I sure am not. I know! Maybe I'll make it a Usagi plus Hiiro AND Wufei. Yeah! And at the end..I'll have the great privilege of deciding who she should end up with again. Geez. This is hard. 

Anyway , Lets start with the Japanese lesson.~

Itai: Ouch

Ne: it could mean many things. Like..the Huh in "These shoes are nice huh?" or.. the Hey in "Hey..Hiiro, what do you think about.." okay okay get it?

Ano: Umm.

Kuso: Shit

Iie: No

Kami sama: God

Onegai: Please

Baka: Idiot

Senshi: Technically, Soldier..but I'm talking about the scouts okay?

Ginzuishou: Silver Crystal

Kirei: Pretty, Beautiful, etc.

Disclaimer :: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, and I don't own the song "Ice Blue Eyes" from Rurouni Kenshin.

The Change of Fate

Chapter One: Ice Blue Eyes

Author: Sailor X

A bright flash of light was emitted and as it died down, a lone figure could be seen slowly descending to the hard metal floor.

"I wonder where I am."

Cosmos looked at her surroundings, which seemed to be a military base of some sort. She closed her eyes. _'I can feel it, the excruciating pain in this world. The smell of sorrow and blood drench the air. It's almost as if.. as if they live in a time of War.'_ She walked down the metal corridors, her heels clanking against the hard ground. _'I will help this world'. _

She kept walking hoping to find someone to ask about her location and time. She found a door that was slightly open. Looking in, she saw a boy, dressed in a green tank top and a pair of black spandex, furiously typing on a computer. She could sense his loneliness, and his need, his longing for something, but she wasn't quite sure what. _'Oh well, at least I found someone. This place was starting to give me the creeps.'_

He didn't seem to notice as she walked into the room. 

"Hey! Ano..wh" She wasn't able to finish her sentence as the boy, obviously surprised, quickly turned around gun in hand as he fired three shots directly towards her. (A/N: itai..great way to start it off ne?)

She let out a soft gasp of pain as the bullets pierced her flesh. The first two hit her stomach, and the last one hit her directly in the chest. Blood drenched her clothing as she slowly collapsed to the ground. A painful cry was heard before she fainted, but it did not belong to her.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

(A/N: this part is gonna be in first person..I know..weird. Mixing first and third person..I try not to!)

I've been sent on another mission. That makes four for this week. I am to sneak into Oz Base 028 and get the data they have on our gundams and terminate anyone who sees me. That's simple enough. 

I make my way quietly into the base. Only two soldiers were guarding the computer room. I render them unconscious with the back of my gun. I enter the code that was given to me earlier by Dr. J., to unlock the door. Once in, I immediately put all the information onto a disk. 

__

'Is this what my life was destined to be, am I to forever remain as the Perfect Soldier, devoid of all emotions.'

While I was lost in my thoughts, someone had managed to enter the room without me noticing. I was brought out of my thinking when I heard her a woman's voice speak. _'Kuso'_

"Hey! Ano.. wh"

Out of instinct, I swiftly turned around quickly grabbing my gun and without giving any thought, I shot three bullets at the intruder. My eyes widened as I finally took the time to look at her. _'An innocent..'_

****FLASHBACK****

I jumped down and continued running. I then flipped and landed on the soft grass. My laughter filled the air. I stop as I see a young girl and her puppy looking at me.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" she asks.

"I've been lost all my life." I answer as my face loses its smile.

****END FLASHBACK****

__

'Iie.. not again.. no'

I watch her look at me with her confused eyes. She slowly collapses to the ground.

****FLASHBACK****

I run out of the Oz base to a safe area before I push the detonator. Everything bursts into flames.

"Mission Compl.."

I wasn't able to finish my sentence as I look at the mobile doll crash into the apartment complex situated beside the base. My body froze. I couldn't do anything but watch as dozens of civilians, particularly one little girl that I had befriended, fall to their deaths because of my mission. These people whom I was supposed to protect all died because of me.

****END FLASHBACK****

__

'No.. Stop it'

****FLASHBACK****

I walk through what's left of the building, looking for any survivors. I see the puppy that was with the little girl earlier today. I gently pick it (A/N gomen! I don't know if that puppy was a boy or a girl.. do you? Didn't think so) up and carry it in my arms as I continued walking. My eyes that were once full of joy and emotions turned cold and lost all signs of humanity. 

The Perfect Soldier was born.

****END FLASHBACK****

"IIEEE!!!" A single tear made its way down my face.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Hiiro stared at the lifeless body. (A/N don't worry guys, she's immortal remember? I made that pretty clear during the past chapters.. hehe) He kneeled down next to the body. As he turned her around, he finally had a chance to take in her full appearance. She was wearing some type of body suit and a short skirt. There was an 8 pointed star on her forehead and her hair was neatly arranged in two twin heart odangos at the top of her head. _'Kirei'. _Clutched in her hand was a tall staff with a pink orb at the top, two wings coming out from the sides and the same 8 pointed star situated at the top. His eyes then fell to the wounds.

"Kuso."

He rested her head on his legs as he checked for a pulse and was surprised to find a strong one. All of a sudden, her clothes faded and turned into those of a normal civilian. The star disappeared but the heart odangos and the staff remained.

He put the disk into his pocket (A/N what pocket?) and gently picked up the girl and her staff, and ran out of the base back to his apartment which he lived in alone. He struggled to get the door open and after a couple seconds, finally succeeded. He rushed to his bedroom laying the girl gently onto his bed. He then proceeded to get some disinfectant and towels to clean the wounds. He was surprised to see that the wounds seemed to have healed a little bit already, but he shrugged it off as his imagination. He removed the bullets and thanked Kami-sama that she wasn't awake. 

When finished bandaging her up, he pulled the blankets up and sat on a chair, his eyes never leaving her body. Flashes of the little girl's death from his past kept replaying themselves in his mind. 

"Stop it.. Onegai" he whispered bringing his hands to his head.  
  
More tears found their way down his face and silently fell to the ground. He didn't bother to wipe them away. 

Hours passed and he still sat there, fighting a battle in his head trying to stop those dreaded scenes from replaying in his mind. He's starting to pay less attention to the girl. 

__

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

'Ugh. Why am I hurting? Oh yeah.. I got shot.' Usagi thought. _'I'm such a baka, letting myself be shot like that. I wonder who that boy was. Anyway, I guess it's about time I wake up.'_

She tiredly opened her eyes and her hand went to her stomach. _'Itai, I didn't know getting shot would be this painful.'_ She noticed that she was all bandaged up and was extremely comfortable. _'Comfortable? Where am I?'_

Her eyes were starting to adjust to the darkness. She heard very faint sobs coming from a corner of the room. She strained herself to look to that direction and she gasped. It was the same boy that had shot her. _'I wonder why he's crying.. I don't know why..demo. When he's sad, I can't help but feel sad too.'_ He looked like he was in pain, his hands clutching his head.

She slowly dragged herself out of the bed and made her way to him. He didn't notice her until she sat down on the ground next to his chair and gently laid her head on his knee. 

"Don't cry." She said. "When you cry, I cry too."

He stared at her in shock. How was she conscious already?

"H.. how.."

"I guess I heal fast." She answered and ended with a giggle.

She looked up and at his prussian blue eyes. They held such loneliness. 

"I am Tsukino Usagi." She held out her hand still keeping the smile on her face even with the pain she is going through.

He eagerly accepted her hand. "Hiiro Yui. Gomen.. earlier.. when I.. when I.."

"It's already forgotten"

__

'Wait, what the hell am I doing showing so many emotions. I am the Perfect Soldier.'

She saw his eyes slowly hardening as he roughly stood up as if to get away from her.

"Get back in bed, you still need to heal." He calmly said in a monotone voice.

"H..Hai." She was somewhat frightened by the tone of his voice but she tried not to let it show. 

She stared at his retreating form confusedly. What had just happened? _'Was it something I said? I wonder why he got so cold all of a sudden.. Hiiro..'_

She reluctantly climbed back in bed and tried to make herself comfortable without adding more pain to her wounds. _'I should just heal myself with the ginzuishou, but then he'll start asking me too many questions. Oh well.. I already heal faster than a normal human already.'_

She stared at the ceiling. _'Senshi..' _A few droplets of tears rolled down the smooth surface of her skin. Demo, no matter what she thought of, she couldn't get those blue eyes out of her mind. She started unknowingly singing a song she remembered from Japan.

"sono aoku kooru hitomi_  
_kono mune ni dakishimetai  
nakushita, kono yuuki wo  
omoidashite once again  
  
_Those blue, frozen eyes..._  
_I want to hold them close to my heart.  
The courage that was lost...  
remember it once again._  
  
tooi senaka oikaketa  
tsukikage ni kakureru  
ikari, ienu kanashimi  
hitorijime suru no...  
  
_I've been chasing after you from far behind,  
hidden in moon-shadow.  
Anger, sadness that can't be healed...  
You keep it all to yourself..._  
  
kurai mori, samayou  
murasaki no kizuato  
yoru ni matataku ryuusei  
mitsumete-iru Ice Blue Eyes   
  
_Wandering a dark forest...  
A purple scar...  
Gazing at shooting stars  
twinkling in the night with Ice Blue Eyes._   
  
sono aoku kooru hitomi  
kono mune ni dakishimetai  
nakushita kono yuuki wo  
omoidashite once again  
  
_Those blue, frozen eyes...  
I want to hold them close to my heart.  
The courage that was lost...  
remember it once again._  
  
sono kizu no itami taezu  
oogoe de naite ii no  
atataka na namida wa  
koori, tokasu harvest rain  
  
_It's alright if you can't endure the pain of the wound,  
and cry out loud.  
Warm tears are  
the harvest rain that melts the ice._  
  
watashi, matte'ru...  
  
_I'm waiting..."_

She soon fell asleep never realizing that Hiiro had been listening to her sing. His eyes softened a little but went back to their normal coldness. He turned on his laptop and notified Dr. J. that the mission has been completed.

:: End Chapter One ::

__

~Phew! Finally done..okay. now that really really sucked! It was even worst than my prologue..but just wanna let you guyz know that I didn't sleep tonight so I could write this! Well..actually. I just couldn't sleep so I decided to write this. So its like.. 10 am now. I could have written it a lot better but I'm too tired to think. Haha. 

Oh! I need you guyz to tell me..should I bring the senshi back? That was my original plan..but some people dont want them to come back. So please tell me in a review or something. And also, I'm looking for someone that is willing to preread my chapters and tell me if they're good or what I can do to improve them.. If you wanna help. That'd be great! And last thing..you can still tell me what guy you want her to be with. I mean.. I'm still gonna have her have a something something with Hiiro, and possibly Wufei. But..just tell me okay! I can't do this without your help. And If there's anything you would like to see in the upcoming chapters..tell me that too! Well Thanx for reading, so now.. go REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Ja! ^.^x~

Written :: May 3rd  
  


__


	4. Poem Two - I am Free

What is this feeling that is so unknown to me

~Hey! Sorry I'm so late with this fic....read my authors note in the next chapter! It says more...OH MY GOD. DOES ANYONE WHO READS MY FIC WATCH BUFFY?? DID YOU SEE THE FINALE!!!!!!!!!!! *ahhhhhhhhhhh* I cried sooo much! If anyone wants to talk about it..aim or icq me k? Or msn me! I've got that too. I need someone to talk to about buffy. It was sooo sadddd...well. I have decided to write lots of poems in this fic! They might not be so good..cuz I write them really fast. I try to rush things out to get it out for you guyz! ^_^ Sooo..Here ya go! This is in Hiiro's POV.

Shouts go to my prereaders! Amy-chan, Uranus2000, GoldenGoddess, Minakku!~

The Change of Fate

Poem: I am Free

Author: Sailor X

What is this feeling that is so unknown to me   
Like a parasite in my body, fighting its way to be free   
Is this that thing which people call emotions?   
No, I will not let it get me, I will continue to run   
  
But, I cannot stop continuously looking behind me   
Asking for an answer, yearning to see that which I cannot see   
But I must force myself to focus   
I am the perfect soldier, and that is all I'll ever be.   
  
I am the coldness of a never-ending winter night   
I am the machine created with a soul purpose to fight   
I am the beast that kills without giving any second thought   
But I am also a living soul that will forever remain lost.   
  
Why must I rid myself of my humanity?   
Is this what my destiny holds for me?   
Oh god I beg of you.. don't let it be this way   
Here I cry alone as I stare at the moon and pray.   
  
And now suddenly she's appeared   
My guardian angel, washing away my fears.   
So why do I shun her out? Why do I continue to fight?   
Because I am not worthy of her, not worthy of such light   
  
Innocence and love radiate from her very soul   
She is the comforting warmth as I am the bitter cold   
She is the light that contrasts against my darkness   
My blood-covered hands will only taint her pureness.   
  
But where there is darkness, there must also be light   
This is the balance that brings us life.   
I am beginning to understand and am no longer afraid   
I must come to accept fate.   
  
I am not the emotionless killer   
Nor am I the Perfect Soldier   
  
I am Hiiro Yui   
**I am free.**   
  
::End Poem::

~What'd ya think?? SUCKY? I dont mind! Tell me! Flame me! I just want reviews. Hehehehe. Well go read the next chapter now!~


	5. Chapter Two - A Love Sprouts

What is this feeling that is so unknown to me

~Argh! I took a long time again..I'm so sorry!!! I actually wrote this chapter a while ago..but then decided I would rewrite it..then I guess I forgot about it! Or got lazy..but okay I just rewrote it. Well! I GOT PREREADERS! I'm soooo happppppy! I don't know if you guyz know how much this is helping me! Thanx so much for you honesty. 

So big shouts go to GoldenGoddess, Amy-chan, Minakku, and Uranus2000! *sweatdrops* I know..that's a lot of prereaders! Haha..but they all wanted to help at the same time..and the more the better! This story goes out to you guyz! 

Ohhh I'm working on my site! It's not done yet..but I have a gundam wing/sailor moon gallery up. There's a bunch of pictures of my fav couples there! Don't go on any other site! They're not done yet..so Come visit this address : [www.geocities.com/akinomegami/compart.html][1]

Okay.. A Lot of Hiiro OOC in this! But I had toooo...! heheheheh. Well on with the japanese lesson!~

Ginzuishou: Silver Crystal

Demo: But

Tenshi: Angel

Kami-sama: God

Gomen: Sorry

Ano: Umm.

Yatta: like..Yeah! or Hurray! Haha..get the point?

Onegai: Please

Nani: What

Ore wa: a manly type of *I*. Like watashi wa..but for guyz like hiiro.. You know...hehe

Omae no Korosu: I will kill you

Watashi wa: I

Konnichiwa: Hello/Polite

Ohayo/ Ohayo Gozaimasu: Good morning

Disclaimer :: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

The Change of Fate

Chapter Two: A Love sprouts

Author: Sailor X

The night was restless as Usagi irritably stirred in her sleep. She had asked the Ginzuishou to show her the world she is currently in through her dreams. She saw the suffering these people had to go through, she saw their impossible struggle, and she saw five young restless souls who put their lives through danger night and day for peace between the earth and the colonies. She wanted to reach out to them, hold them.. comfort them. 

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

Hiiro walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of milk. Slowly sipping his milk, he thought of the occurrences that had happened today.

__

'Who is she.' he kept thinking to himself. He could not help but feel bad for the way he had treated her. _'She was only trying to make me feel better.. and after I had shot her at that.' _He poured himself another glass and went back to his thoughts. _'There's something about her.. and I'm going to find out.'_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard small whimpering sounds coming from his bedroom. He laid the glass on the table and made his way there curious as to know what could disturb this tenshi. _'tenshi?'._ He quietly opened the door and made his way in seeing the small blonde toss and turn as she repeatedly whispered _'Iie'._

He was about to wake her up, not being able to bare seeing her like this, but realized there was no need as she jerked up, crystalline tears spilling from her eyes. She scanned the room in a state of panic until her eyes fell on him. A moment of silence passed as she stared into his cold emotionless eyes. She broke out into another painful sob as she finally realized he was one of the boys she had seen in her dreams.

"Oh Kami-sama.. I'm so sorry Hiiro..for all that you have to go through." she whispered between her tears. A soft gasp escaped her delicate mouth as he pulled her into a warming hug.

"Usagi, you were just having a nightmare." He gently caressed her back.

"This world.. is a living nightmare. You don't deserve this.. this life as a gundam pilot." she said letting herself get pulled into the warmth.

She felt him stiffen. Looking up, she saw him hurriedly pulling back and she once again found herself staring at the barrel of his gun.

"Who are you and who do you work for." He said switching back to his monotone voice.

Her eyes widened but quickly narrowed sarcastically, "I already told you who I am, and I don't work for anyone.. Geez. Earlier you were all freaked cause you shot me, and here you are again pointing the gun at me. How ironic." 

She then noticed his hands shaking visibly and he looked like he was about to collapse. Her caring facade took over her face, she finally understood.

"You... You can't shoot me." She reached out to him.

"Ore wa.."

He stared down at his hands with a hint of disgust. A tear made its way out and he dropped the gun. A shattering sound pierced the silence.

He fell on his knees and blankly stared at the ground. Usagi rushed forward tenderly wrapping her arms around him as he did earlier, his head resting on her chest.

"Don't worry.. I'm here to help you. You..you don't have to hurt anymore."

They both fell silent not caring about the quickly passing time.

Hiiro finally broke the silence. "What happened to your wounds?"

"Ano....hehehe.." she nervously giggled but returned to her serious tone. "There are many things you have yet to learn about me Hiiro, demo.. it is not yet time for you to know."

He surprised himself by nodding. Usually he would have just threatened the person, demanding answers. But how could he could he do this to her. 

"So what are you going to do tomorrow?" she asked softly stroking his hair.

"I'm going to the Peacecraft Academy." 

"Can I come?"

"Nani?" 

"Well..I mean.. I have no idea where I am, and it's really boring if I have to stay here alone while you go to school.. but then again..it is school." she rambled on.

"Hai.." he answered realizing that he wouldn't want her away from him anyways.

"Yatta!"

He started to get up but felt a slight tug on his left sleeve. 

"Onegai..Let's just stay like this a little longer."

He nodded once and returned to their earlier position. (A/N: NO . nothing happened..not yet! ^_^. Dont worrrry..theres gonna be some romance soon.)

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

Warmth filled the room as the sunlight peered through the curtains. Usagi could hear the birds waking the world with their melodious chirping. She opened her eyes and let out a soft yawn. 

"It's morning? I must have fallen asleep.." she paused, "Where's Hiiro?"

"Wake up. We have to leave soon. If you need to take a shower. It's the door to your right." a voice came from outside the room.

"Haiiiii...." 

She pulled herself out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Her eyebrows scrunched together questionably when she saw a pink tank top and a short pair of blue jeans neatly folded on the chair. _'Okay.. I don't even want to know where he got that.' _(A/N: and neither do i! You can answer that for yourselves.. ^_^)

She took a shower humming random tunes from her time_. 'Minako used to like this song..' _She froze at the thought of her friends, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. She let them mix with the droplets of water. _'Iie..stop it Usagi. Don't cry..' _

She got out, quickly drying herself and wrapping a towel around her head. She walked into the kitchen after getting dressed to find Hiiro eating cereal, dressed in his green tank top and spandex short. Sitting down next to him, she pulled herself a bowl.

"Ohayo!"

"Hn." He grunted.

__

'Back to the Hns I see.. argh.'

They sat there for a few minutes until he asked if she was ready.

"Hai, Just gotta do my hair. Be back in a sec!" she yelled running back to the bathroom.

Usagi put her hair up in her traditional odangos but decided to shape them into hearts. She stared at her reflection silently. Flashbacks of her friends deaths continued to haunt her. She wanted to cry.._'No...I've got to be strong...got..to be strong..For them..'_ She rushed back to the kitchen and announced she was ready. He raised an eyebrow at her teary eyes but decided not to question it. He grabbed two backpacks off the floor.

"Aww.. Look who's a gentleman!" she mocked.

"Hn.." he replied obviously not amused.

She giggled at his attitude but decided she should stop unless she wanted to face his gun once again. He opened the door and they made their way to the Peacecraft Academy.

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

A pleasant breeze was blowing through the trees. Usagi closed her eyes and let herself be embraced by the wind. She opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of a hair hopping freely past her. They had been walking in silence, but it was starting to annoy her.

"Ne..Hiiro. What's it like to live on the colonies?" she asked.

"It's like living on earth, but with an artificial sky."

"So you can't see the moon?"

He raised an eyebrow at the awkward question. "Iie."

She looked down, sadness creeping upon her face. "How awful.."

"Why?"

She lifted her head up and looked at him. "Well.. I guess you can say the moon is really special to me."

Silence once again took over.

"Where are the other gundam pilots?" she asked, again breaking the quietness.

"One of them is here, two of them are somewhere in space..and the other..well. I don't even know if he's dead of wandering around somewhere... Usagi.. How did you know about us?" he asked a question of his own.

"It told me." she answered simply.

"It?"

"The Ginzuishou." She smiled at his confused look.

They continued to walk towards the academy.

"Ano..Hiiro. You don't mind if I stay with you?" she asked afraid he might say yes.

"Iie.."

A smile crept up on her face. "Arigatou.. I like staying with you." She hesitantly circled one of his arms with her own closing her eyes and gently resting her head on his shoulder. "I like you.."

He stiffened a little at her touch but smiled when he looked down at the solemnity that shined on her face. "I..I like you too." he answered stuttering on his words, but not regretting them. (A/N OOC but I can't help it! Hehe)

She opened her eyes in surprise and looked at him. She smiled and once again closed her eyes and leaned on him.

__

'Senshi.. I'm moving on. Ai shiteru minna..for giving me the courage I needed.'

__

~Whewww..okay. there used to be more to this chapter! And that "more" is the next chapter! I decided to break it up cuz it was wayyy to long. So Go on to the next chapter and just read my author's notes at the end of that!~

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/akinomegami/compart.html



	6. Chapter Three - Unexpected Reunions

~Okay

~Okay..this used to actually be part of the last chapter..but then I'm still new at this so all my chapters were uneven..haha..so I decided to break it into two. Sorry if everything still seems a lillll boring! Okay..a lot boring. But Itll get better soon I promise..this is just like..one huge prologue. Haha. So don't forget to review! 

I COMPLETLY forgot Gundam Wing....ahhhh!!! So I forgot what happened...everything's cloudy. Just so you know...this is AFTER quatre went crazy with wing zero, so now quatre and hiiro are back on earth. And are about to go to school..you know what i'm talking about? So sorry if things seem a lil different!

Oh and once again..thanx to my prereaders!!! Yay! Uranus2000, amy-chan,goldengoddess, and last but not least. Minakku! Who was supposed to correct the rewritten part of chapter 2 and three but hasn't emailed me back yet! And i got all impatient so decided to post it anyways...hahah. -_- sorry minakku.~

Disclaimer : I don't own Gw or Sm.

Title: The Change of Fate  
Chapter Three: Unexpected Reunions  
Author: Sailor X

Usagi stared in awe at the enormous building in front of her. They had just arrived at the Peacecraft Academy.

"This.. is a school?"

"Hn."

They made their way into the school stopping when they heard someone yelling from outside the gate.

"Hiiro!"

Usagi looked to see an innocent looking boy with hair and eyes to match hers running towards them. He looked cheerful but she could tell otherwise. _'He's the one who's father just died. I can feel his pain too..'_ She put on a smile and extended her hand.

"Ohayo! Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi!"

He took her hand into his. A foreign spark at the connection caused him to take a sharp breath. _'What is this feeling.. who is she?' _"Konnichiwa Usagi-san, My name is Quatre Raberba Winner. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Please just call me Usagi."

"So are you a friend of Hiiro's?" he asked somewhat astonished.

"Hai! I'm staying with him right now."

__

'There is something different about her..especially if she can actually survive staying with Hiiro' Quatre thought to himself. _'No offense Hiiro.' _he added knowing well that he couldn't hear him.

"Let's hurry. We have to get enrolled."

"Hai Hai..geez Hiiro. You can be pretty bossy you know..." The three walked into the building. _'So pure..' _Quatre thought to himself.

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

"Please arrange the peace meeting for this Thursday at 5:00 pm." Ririna said to the person on the other side of the receiver. "Yes.. Thank you."

She let out a sigh when she hanged up the phone. Was she being a good leader? Nothing seemed to be getting better. The door opened and she saw Hiiro come in. A smile immediately covered her frown.

"Hiiro.."

That's when she noticed the blonde standing next to him.

"Hello princess, we've come to enroll in the Academy."

Ririna nodded and a smile could be seen.

"I want you to know I have no intention of staying, once I get my gundam back we are leaving."

"and we've decided that you need more protection, Ririna-hime." Quatre added.

She looked at Usagi, "Are you sure this is a good place to be talking about this?" she asked but quickly nodded at the cold stare she received from the perfect soldier. She decided to change the subject.

"I hear you are looking for the missing gundam pilot, Trowa Barton." She almost stopped at the horrified look on Quatre's face. "I would advise you to stay until we have found out more information."

Hiiro reluctantly nodded and Ririna turned towards Usagi. "Konnichiwa, I am Princess Ririna Peacecraft of the Sanch Kingdom."

__

'I remember her from the dreams also.. She leads them to the better future...'

"Good morning to you too Ririna-san. My name is Tsukino Usagi, I am currently staying with Hiiro."

She noticed a twinge of jealousy flash in Ririna's eyes but it quickly disappeared. _'I wonder if they're..' _Usagi thought to herself. She could feel her heart twisting at the thought but didn't know why.

"Put her in all my classes" Hiiro interrupted their introduction.

"Demo.. Hiiro, I don't think I can do that on such short notice."

A growl escaped his throat as he spoke his trademark words. "Omae o Korosu."

"Hai.. I'll do as best as I can."

Meanwhile Usagi just stared at him, then slapped him on the arm. He turned to stare at her and was about to say something but saw her narrowing her eyes. He shook his head, amused as to why she would care if he threatened Ririna and returned his attention back to the Princess.

"Here you go Hiiro-kun, Quatre-kun, Usagi-san." Ririna handed them their schedules. 

"Follow me, I will introduce you to your first class."

The three followed Ririna. She looked at Usagi, _'Who is she..Hiiro'_

When Ririna wasn't looking, Usagi whispered to Hiiro, "Geez Hiiro, you don't have to be so mean to her."

"Hn.." he replied not without smiling at her behavior.

"Fine fine, continue with your hns, see if I care."

Their first period class was History. They followed Ririna into the room.

"This place is huge! I'm never going to memorize it."

The teacher looked up from his desk and greeted Ririna. She gave a slight nod. "Good morning to all of you, I would like to introduce three new students, Hiiro Yui, Quatre Raberba Winner, and Tsukino Usagi.

They walked down the classroom full of people. Usagi and Hiiro took seats next to each other. When Ririna left, she leaned down next to Hiiro.

"Ano...Hiiro.. are you and Ririna..you know" she blushed at how stupid she sounded.

He stared at her with a shocked expression for a brief second. "Iie."

She couldn't explain the relief that overwhelmed her at that moment.

The teacher stood up from his desk and began teaching.

"Good morning class. During the past week we have been learning about the past wars. We've covered from World War I to World War IV. Today I thought it'd be interesting if we went even further into the past. I've read many myths on the time of the Silver Millennium."

Usagi's eyes widened at the mentioned of her first life's birth kingdom. Hiiro noticed her tense but realized he couldn't ask her about it now.

"I've read that there were Princes on all of the distinctive planets and on the Earth's moon.." He stopped as he spotted the new girl with her hand up. He nodded once to her signifying she could continue.

"That is not correct sir. The royal families of the planets consisted of Princesses except for the Earth. They were all part of the Princess of the Moon's court." she was interrupted by bubbly voice she recognized all too well from the back of the class room.

"Don't forget they were warriors too!"

Usagi stiffened.

"Some were stronger than others..Ahem..Saturn..Ahem" another voice said.

Usagi turned around and her eyes started filling with tears. _'Minako-chan.. Hotaru-chan.' _She noticed Hiiro staring at her as if she were crazy but she did not care. She stared at her old friends, more tears falling from her eyes until another voice spoke.

"And the Queen of the Moon's advisors were cats!"

The class broke down in laughter.

"This is a class, not a humor hall." The teacher said.

"Gomen.." the voice answered back.

Usagi looked at the familiar looking girl. She had long wavy purple hair with neatly placed odangos at the top of her head similar to her own. _'Odangos?'_ That's when she noticed the yellow ribbon tied around the girl's neck. 

She gasped.

The girl winked at her, at the same time, a crescent moon flashed on her forehead for a brief moment and disappearing before anyone could notice.

"Luna..."

::End Chapter Three::

__

~wellll ...... okay I know these chapters are REALLY boring right now. I just need to get this all down..dont worry the action will be coming in soon. This is not just a boringg story! I hope.. well yup. I brought back some of the scouts..I dont know who else I'm gonna bring back yet. Well, why don't ya tell me in a review?

So more romance coming up soon too..and more gundam wing pilots. I have to go read some episode guides or something! Cuz I can't remember what happened at allll. Crappos. Well...Sorry this took long again! See you next time!~


End file.
